Snuggle Time Buddies
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: This is what hapens you wake up at the crack of dawn and can't go back to sleep. You think Hawke and her three best friends sharing a tent during a cold rainy freezing night on the Wounded coast. enjoy! Hawke x Fenris


High in the Wounded Coast we find Hawke an her friends searching for elldged bandits on the coast. Though the weather could of been better than the insistant rain of a sudden down pour that had Hawke, Anders, Fenris, and Varric under a makeshift tent attached to an overlook. "We should of went back to Kirkwall during sunlight and this never would have happened Hawke." Fenris growled as he finished putting on a door front to the tent. Leaving him wet and cold. He shivered a bit and tryed to she some of the water off. Varric was holding Bianca close as he tried to dry her off. "Hey broody. It could have happend on our way home too you know. Besides at least Hawke brought her tent. we would all be soaked by now! Hey blondie. hows the fire comin?" Varric said. Anders was sitting down on the ground tryinng to make fire appear in the bundle of sticks that piled ontop of each other. Anders gave a sideways glance to varric and huff, "I'm a frost mage Varric. Setting stuff on fire is harder when your a frost element mage. I specialize in frost not fire! so it burns me when I even try." Anders turns back to the pile and trys to congurer up a flame Hakwe giggled then before saying "Then why do you shout at out eminies 'Suck on a fireball!' then" "trust me. do you want to be caught on fire in the middle of a battle? They run just hearing that phrase. though all i could really throw would be a spark. Which is what I really need right now!" He shouted at the pile of sticks before gave up and promtly fall backwards. He just laid on the ground. Hakwe shook her head and walked over to him and the pile. "I might not be a mage but I can sure set fire to things." Hawke said excitedly as she took out some flint and one of her daggers. She struck the flint and the sticks caught fire. She made a yay noise and clapped her hands. "At least someone is useful." Fenris droned as he sat dow next to the fire. He took his gauntlets off and tried to warm his hands next to the fire. All anders repsonded with was a 'sod off elf'. To which Fenris just scoffed. Varric made his way by the fire as Anders sat up. "Well looks like we are stuck here tonight kiddies. what is plan?" Varric asked Hawke. "Honestly. Don't go outside the tent and pray to the maker it will be over soon. though it could of been worse you know." Right after she said that it started to thunder and lightning and if possible rain even harder. "Good job on making it pour down harder Hawke. Appearenty the Maker likes torturing comedians and their followers." Anders said while looking at Hawke. "I didn't do that! It isn't my fault it choose to thunder after I said that! But just think if I did have such a power I can say that during a fight like. What could possible go wrong for our enimies? and Have a huge boulder appear out of no where and squish them!" She said with delight while making a squashing movement with her hands. Fenris shook his head. At least he knew it wasn't going to be boring. Not that being with Hawke was ever boring. No it was the opposite with her. She found a way to make even the most dreary situation seem fun. Every sat there around the fire getting warm, the rain was still ouring down and could be heard getting louder. "Well there goes our hopes of it slacking off anytime soon" Varric said as he snuggled Bianca close. He started cooing to the weapon say it was going to be okay. "question. did anybody else bring their bed roll?" She asked while taking out her bed bundle and hugging it. Fenris groaned. Hakwe assumed he forgot his. Anders also whined as he searched for his. "Well sod it all. I must f dropped mine when my pack got caugh on that tree that over looked the path. It is soaked by now." he whined. Hawke looked to Varric who had his bed rol out and a smaller one for Bianca. Hawke then looked to Fenris. Fenris was shaking his head before he looked up to Hawke who was looking at him while playing with her bed. She had the cutest face ever when she asked, "So what happened to yours Fenris? Also your armor is still wet your going to catch a cold." Fenris sighed before responding, " I didn't think where were going to be stuck out her for the night and - Hey!" He couldn't finsih as Hawke was tugging on his armor and clothes. "Vanhedies woman. What are you doing?!" He yelped. Causing Anders and Varric to wonder what is going on. Hakwe simply replied giggling, "Take off your clothes!" Fenris tried shoving her away to no avial. " No. I am not taking my clothes off! " He cried while turning bright red. Anders and Varric started laughing. " Hawke You might want to find a different place if you plan on stripping the poor elf!" Varric managed to say while laughing. By this time Hawke had glomped Fenris and was stradling him. Which didn't help the poor elf to not only be flustered but to also be embarrased by the situation. Now if it was just the two of them. Sure He would have gladly done it and then some. But no there were two other people here and Hawke was being. well... Hawke. Nothing could stop Fenris from turning as red as the armor Hawke was wearing and she was just smiling and laughing the entire time. "I am not stripping him for that Varric! He will catch a cold in those wet clothes. But them again stripping him would be fun!" She exclaimed. "Really Hawke? You look like your humping him! Shit now I am jeolus! I have half a mind to get drenched if it result in you doing that!" Anders pointed out while trying to stop laughing. Hawke saw the position she was in and stopped. For a moment that is. Just long enough for Fenris to breathe. She started to bounce on him. "Horsie!" Hawke called out. "Maker forbid. Hawke Enough! Just stop now." Fenris whined. tell the truth. It was starting to tempt him to do an aray of other more interesting thing to her. "I say Me and blondie turn our heard and let you two have your fun."Varric smircked at them. Anders scoffed. "Really and try to ignore the sounds they Make?! I call bullshit on that! You would watch Varric." Varric shrugged, "Hey It's a free show. Besides who wouldn't want to see Hawke naked. see your turning red blondie!" Hawke stopped torturing Fenris and threw a pebble at Varric. "Your a pervy little dwarf you know that? Same to you Anders. you perves." She said as she drew out the last word. Fenris had given up trying to get her off of him nor did he stop her from atleast taking his chest plate and tunic off. He could care less now. He had to admit he was cold and afterward Hawke cuddled him and wrapped a blanket around him. Hawke had set His tunic up to dry while Anders and Varric set up the beds. "Well looks like you and me have to share a bed Blondie." Varric said. "Maybe you guys can hump it out then. You two would make a cute couple" Hawke cooed at them making Varric snort. Anders simply loked at Varric. "Ehh to hairy for my tastes." anders said simply. Varric looked offended, "Truth betold. I don't dig other men but. How can anyone not like the chest hair? I mean look at me! I am sexy!" Varric got up and posed to show off his chest hair. "The chest hair intimidates them varric. " Hawke giggles as she laid down on her bundle and patted it right beside her as if to call Fenris over. He simply shrugged before he sat down by her. Varric just chuckled before laying down and cuddling Bianca. Anders laid down on the other side of Varric not wanting to be stabbed by Bianca. Fenris laid dow finally and waited for the others to go to sleep while Hawke was making a nest for herself while giggling. He simply shook his head and reached for her. Hawke looked at him and siled, "Yesh?" She asked cutely. Fenris couldn't help but smirck at her. He then lowered his voice enough for Hawke to hear. "It is yes. And It almost killed me for not being able to do what I wanted to you earlier. If they weren't here I would have made you mine Hawke." Hawke shivered from how seductive me had said it. "I know. I am evil that way." She replied and snuggled against him. Fenris ulled her closer and once again whispered, "When we get back to Kirkwall. I will teach you not to tease me like that. I demand satisfaction." She looked at him and saw how he was smiling at her. "Well then. You will be denied the satisfaction untill then. So you just have to wait big boy." She leaned closer and kissed him which he returned and they both fell asleep. The rain outside continued to pour and drown out any noise. As the night went on without any sign of letting up.

The End


End file.
